


Little Corvus

by mochipii



Series: Little Corvus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Civilization meets Modern Civilization, Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Slave, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: A (one sided love) story between a slave and her owner. VERY loosely based in ancient Roman civilization or any ancient civilization. Ancient civilization meets modern civilization. NOT historically accurate.Not all chapter have explicit.Main relationship is F/F, only one F/M in one chapter.Sept 9: slight edit on chapter 2, since I've seem to missed a paragraph.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Caesillia / Rav, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Little Corvus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972372
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

So, this is what's being sold is like. Raven never thought this day would happened to her. She's trying to understand the whole situation as best as she can. She grew up in the house of Master Thurinus, this house and the people are all she knew in this world. The cook who raised her told her before that owners can decide to sell their slaves anytime they want. Slaves must always be loyal but never get romantically attached and most important, never fall in love with your owner. Some owners treats their slaves so good, it's easy to grow a romantic feeling for them. Never, for it won't bring anything good to the slaves.

Now she is kneeling on the floor beside her Mistress as she's discussing the details of her sale to the slave agency man. Mistress decided a month after Ama passed that she is to sell Raven. The household already has all the slaves needed to take care of the house and everyone in it. She promised that she will find the best slave agency that will further find Raven another place to serve as best as they can. A good place and a good master that will not abuse her. Raven's thought interupted by the knock on the door. One of the kitchen slave announces himself and enter the tablinum with a tray of sandwiches, pastries and more wine. Mistress requested it as it seems the discussion with the slave agency will not be a short one.

The light from outside is getting low, it is getting late and finally Mistress's discussion is finished. Raven's details already updated to the agency's website and from then on anyone who is interested in buying slave can see Raven in there. The agency also has a plot of space in the market where during the day they display the slaves for sale, that way, they have online and offline access to slave sales. It is decided that Raven will leave the Thurinus house the day after tomorrow and live in the agency's dormitory until someone decide to buy her. This will give her enough time to sort her belonging in this house, as if a slave can own anything anyway. She will leave this house without nothing. Even she will wear tunic from the agency when she leaves the house, since even the tunic she's wearing now belongs to Thurinus house, not her. With another thank you Mistress ends their discussion and invite the agency man to join supper with the family.

*****

To Raven's luck the agency man told her the second morning she's there that someone already paid an interest in buying her and will come to the agency in the afternoon to see her. If they like her, she will go to her new owner's house this evening. When she told her fellow slaves she received some envy comments about her quick sale for some of them are already spent a week in the agency. Some have received offer from potential buyers but the buyer changed their mind when they actually met the slave or canceled at the last minute, some never get an offer at all. Raven never realize how stressfull that kind of situation is, for a slave being idle, not having a master and not knowing what to do in life.

After dinner, Raven went to the agency's office, there, a young woman with auburn hair, probably in her mid twenties. She told Raven to undress, make her turn around and once she's happy with what she saw, she completed the sales with the agency and just like that, Raven was hers.

Raven followed her to the parking lot and surprised when she was told to enter the passenger's side of the car and see that her new Mistress drives her own car. Raven never saw any woman drives a car herself before. She buckled the seatbelt and silently watched in awe as her new owner expertly maneuvered the vehicle into the busy night street.

"So, Raven. Any meaning behind it? her Mistress opens a conversation.

"Yes Domina, my previous Mistress told me that it is a word from the north land that means corvus." Rav explains carefully.

"Are you from the north?"

"I don't know Domina, I was brought to the Thurinus house when I was three years old. Before that I live with an innkeeper who kept me when I was found inside a boat that washed up to the port where the inn was nearby."

"Interesting origin. Okay, so, my name is Caesillia and now you are my personal and bed-slave. You will attend me in everything and of course accompany me in bed. You know anyting about being a bed-slave?" she asked directly.

"I'm sorry Domina, I don't know anything about being a bed-slave." 

"Hmm...don't worry. You'll learn." she said with a smile.

*****

They arrive on the elite part of the city, where the rich and famous live. Domina told her to step out of the car while she had her side of the door opened by a slave from outside. She steps out and hand out the key to the slave and tell him to park it. Rav followed her inside of the house where she was greeted with a scene of the occupants of the house having dinner. Apparently they were Domina's parents and siblings visiting from the next town. Domina has a younger brother and a younger sister, they look like they were in their teens. The youngest sister probably even younger than Rav.

"Finally you came home, your slaves told us they can never really predict when you will be home. If you came home at all." the father said.

Caesillia just laughed and gives her parents a kiss on the cheek and sat herself between her siblings and pick some food from the trays. "Well, you know father, these line of work is. We don't have office hours."

"And who is that?" the mother asked glancing at Rav who's standing by the wall not knowing what to do when her Domina abandoned her to greet her parents.

"Oh, that is Rav, my new acquisition. Cute don't you think?" 

"She looks pale, maybe you should feed her first." her mother added.

"Don't worry mother, when have I ever abuse my slaves? I'll be right back okay, don't eat all the food."

Caesillia walked toward Rav and ordered her to follow her to the service area. There she briefed an older female slave to have Rav fed and scrubbed clean and be brought to her bedroom when the family supper is done, then she leaves to join with her family.

The female slave, Mae, told her to shower while she prepare her change tunic and told her to make sure she scrubbed every inch of her skin with the washcloth. After shower and changing to the house's uniform tunic, Rav was led to the slave's brake room and told to eat. Even though Rav already ate back at the agency, she didn't have the nerve to tell Mae that she already ate. Beside, the food smells delicious and Rav didn't mind to have second dinner tonight.

After she finished her food, Mae come and sit with her with a basket of vegetables that she needed to peel. Rav helped her while she explains the main rules of the house. Rav found those rules didn't really differ from her old owner's rule, so she's confident she can adjust herself well here. Regarding her role as Caesillia's bed-slave, that is for her to find out herself. Now, that is what she feared the most, she has heard of what a bed-slave is and what they do, but she never expect in a million years that she will become one. She always thought that she will be bought to care for someone's elderly grandparents, since that is what she's been trained since little. Or maybe working as a seamstress in some garment industry, since that is also one of the skill she can proudly tell everyone she has.

Suddenly another house slave enter the break room and tell Mae to bring the new slave to Domina's bedroom. Rav's heart skips a beat. This is it. What's going to happen? What should she do? What will she make her do? What she will do to her? These questions run amok in her brain.

"Enter," Domina's voice echos from inside the bedroom when Mae knocked at the door.

"Domina, the new slave." Mae nudged her side a little so Rav stepped forward.

"Thank you Mae. You may leave." with that, Domina dismissed her and left Rav alone standing by the closed door.

Domina is sitting on her bed with a laptop at her lap. "Just a moment," and she continues typing for another couple of minutes. 

Rav took the time to observe her bedroom trying to figure out what she has in here, there is a chair and table, a working area apparently, as the bedroom door opens. There's a tall window behind the chair. The bed is about ten steps to the right from the door. Where is her wardrobe? where is the bathroom? What is her daily ritual? What are she supposed to do first the moment she wakes up? prepare her bath? does she takes breakfast in bed?

Suddenly someone appeard on the door of an apparently an area that leads to a bathroom at the end, she can see a door on the left and a sink and vanity on the right. Another slave girl. Who is she? Why is she here? With her appearance, Caesillia summoned both girls to come to her bed. Both of them obeyed, Rav goes to stand on the right side of the bed and the slave girl on the end of the bed.

"Rav, you will lie still here on the bed, and you, do as I told you before." Domina ordered the other girl.

Rav did as told. She's beginning to put pieces together about what is going to happen when she sees the slave girl is now disrobe herself, letting the garment pool on the floor and climb to the bed. Slowly crawling on top of Rav and stradle her waist. She bends forward and pecks her on the lips once then slowly and carefully trails to her cheek. Left, then right, then goes to her neck, kissing again, then linger there for a while, nuzzling, nipping, breathing deep, taking in her scent. Her right hand trails down from her neck to her chest, then her breast. Cupping one, massaging, playing with the nipple from behind the tunic. It continues to caressing her arms and slowly, goes to her waist and now had reached the hem of her tunic. Rav stole a glance to Caesillia, who is still typing on her computer, brows pulled together concentrating on her writing, with no care of what is happening right there on her own bed.

The slave girl now slid lower and gently spreads her legs with her hands, those hands now is on her thigh, stroking gently, getting her to relax. She kissed her knee now, and slowly again kisses her inner thigh, alternating left and right, her hand's now pushing her tunic up to her belly while her mouth is still kissing her thigh. The kissing continues to her pelvis, her stomach, her navel and linger there blowing warm breath. Rav feels heat growing between her legs, her heartbeat getting quicker and she feels like she needs her to do something more than just caressing and kissing. She feels something running down between her cheeks and automatically thinking if her periode has suddenly come now. But she didn't dare to move as per Caesillia's order. 

The slave girl now kissing the top of her pubic bone, and slowly trailed down her slit with her fingers massaging around the area. Now she felt her tongue, soft and warm, it licks the place where she never know could make her feels weird like this. The licking grows more intense now, not just there but also around it. The warmth, the pressure and the wetness makes her dizzy and she felt that she has somehow forgotten how to breathe for there are moments that makes her feels that she was taking her first breath ever, was she not breathing before that? She couldn't remember.

Rav felt something trying to enter her, she tensed, but there are other fingers and that tongue that immediately makes her relax again at the soft push of that something. A finger pushes inside gently makes its way inside her and starts to rub her from the inside. A lick to her clit surprised her and soon another finger joins in, while the thumb took its turn with the tongue to stimulate her clit. She tried to hold on to something but not sure what, so her hands sporadically grabbing the sheet, her own tunic, the head of the girl between her legs, her hands. Both the fingers and the tongue now in tandem torturing and making her feel new things in life. Then it happens and she screams. For a couple of seconds she feels like she's been transported to another world.

"Clean her well and you can leave." Caesillia's voice startles Rav back to the reality that she's still in her Domina's bed and the slave girl is still between her legs, licking her all the way to her behind, that made Rav feels extremely bad for her. After she's done, she slid from the bed, put on her tunic and walked out of the room.

Rav is on the bed, laying still, breathing heavily while her trembling hands slowly goes to lower her tunic hem to cover herself again. When she felt something in her head. Caesillia's hand, stroking her hair.

"How was it?" she smiled, leaning to her side, hovering above Rav offering a cup of cold water. Rav gets up slowly facing her, taking the cup off her hands and drink when she felt Domina's hands stroking her arm. "Slowly, slowly. Now, you must be tired, slide up a bit."

Caesillia put aside her computer and the cup to the bedside table and rearrange the pillow and take her arms to follow her to lie on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rav opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she is now. Her brains quickly catches up, remembering the details of the day before. From the time she woke up in the agency's dorm, meeting this handsome woman in the evening, going to her house and...and...she slightly shivers when the memory from last night comes to her.

When Rav woke up in the morning, she felt something heavy around her waist. Caesillia's arm. It's now moving, pulling her closer to her and she stilled immediately. She didn't want to wake her up fearing it's too early in the morning to get up and wake her Domina. So she stayed still, waiting for her to go to another deep sleep before she can slid out of bed and prepare for her day. As the the sky begins to brightens, she slid her way out Domina's arm, looked behind making sure her Domina is not disturbed and made her way to the slave's quarters.

Outside she saw several of the slaves already doing house chores, sweeping outside and inside of the house, the kitchen staff is already busy preparing food for Domina's breakfast. Rav goes to the bathroom to have a quick shower and off to find Mae for another guidance on the house chores. Apparently Domina likes to have coffee and just a slice of toast in bed before breakfast, which she will have after shower and dressing up. Mae showed her where the pantry and the cabinet for the coffee pot is stored and teach Rav how to brew the coffee the way Caesillia likes it, after the toast is done, she arranges it onto a silver tray and told Rav to bring it to Caesillia's room.

Rav enter the room carefully so not to spill anything. She stands on the opposite side of the bed, wondering where she should put the tray, when Caecillia stirs and turn to face her,

"Owh...coffee....thank you dear, kindly pour me a cup?" Caecillia said with hoarse voice.

Rav waited until Caesillia is comfortably sitting up against the headboard and settle the tray on her lap. She then pour the coffe carefully to not spill a drop while Caesillia picks up the single toast and eats it. She checks her phone while collecting herself with toast and coffee. Rav then goes to the bathroom to prepare her bath, putting the towel on the hook by the shower stall and goes back out to her walk in closet and see the many tunic in different colours and shapes hanging and suddenly at lost what to do with it. How can she possibly know what kind of outfit her Domina wants to wear today? as she made her way to the bedroom, Caecillia already walking towards the bathroom, Rav moved aside to let her pass.

"I'll wear the maroon tunic today with the rose palla." she said walking pass Rav and straight to the shower.

Rav pulls the item from their respective hangers and move them to the side of the tall mirror in the middle of the wall on the walk in wardrobe. While waiting for Caesillia to finish her shower, she picks up the sleep tunic that Caesillia casually throws on the floor, puts it in the hamper and goes back to the bedroom and made the bed. Next is opening the tall curtain behind the Caesillia's desk. All the while making mental notes in what order the chores must be done next time.

Rav helps Caesillia to dress, style her hair and makeup and follows her to the perystillium for breakfast. There, Mae already prepared the food and once Caesillia sat, she fills a plate with several slices of meat, bite size bread, drizzle it with olive oil and put it in front of Caesillia. Rav takes another mental note on that and nods as Mae making her way to the kitchen and left the attending Domina's breakfast job to Rav who now stands back by the wall.

After breakfast Caesillia goes to the tablinum to do her work and Rav tidy up the breakfast area and all the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

*****

A few days after living in her new home, Rav found out that her Domina is columnist in one of empire's most famous fashion magazine. She has a weekly column printed in the magazine. She doesn't have a fixed office hour but she often went to the magazine's office, publishing or other places to get ideas for her column. Her return home time is also unpredictable. Sometimes she stayed at home the whole day, other times she went after dark and didn't come home until early in the morning.

*****

Today Caesillia returns a little after midnight when most of the house slaves have retired to the dorm though one is still doing some floor mopping before he too retires to the dorm. Rav waits in the breakroom, flipping the tv channels and yawning occasionally when she heard sounds coming from the vestibulum, Caesillia's home. Rav jumped to her feet and half running to the vestibulum, greeting her Domina.

"Welcome home Domina,"

"Rav? You still up? I thought I told you not to wait up..." Caesillia says as she walks to the bedroom.

Rav follows behind her, "Yes, I'm still up Domina," she replied. As they reach the bedroom, Caesillia goes to the chair behind her desk and stretches out her feet for Rav to unlace her sandals and immediately went to the bathroom to get a basin of warm water and towel to wash her feet.

"Rav, seriously you can go to bed even if I'm not home yet." Caesillia insists again. "You know I would call you if I need you."

"Yes Domina." Rav replied, toweling Caesillia's feet dry and went to the bathroom to prepared Caesillia's bath.

Caesillia always took a shower before bed. While she was in the shower, Rav prepared her sleep tunic and waiting for her to finish. Rav is now brushing her Domina's hair, carefully untangling the little knots at the end of her hair. When that's done, Rav went to massage Caesillia's neck and entire back. As she kneeled to massage the lower back area, she felt something strange. Rave made herself looked up to to the mirror to take a peak. There, she saw Caesillia is staring intensely at her.

"Domina? Is something wrong?"

Caesillia didn't reply, she took Rav's arm and pushed her to to the walk in closet's door and kissed her hard. Rav couldn't do anything but to accept the assault and try her best to follow what Caesillia's doing to her, because it started to feel good too.

It seems to work since she can feel Caesillia's smile. They continued kissing more when Rav made a breathy moaning sound, that apparently pleased Caesillia for she kissed harder and her hands went to Rav's nape and grip it tightly while her body pressed Rav even more against the door where Rav can feel her breast on her own now. Caesillia broke the kiss to breathe again and dragged her to the bed.

Caesillia flung Rav onto the bed so fast it slightly knocked some air out of her lung. When she tried to sit up to catch a little breath, Caesillia is already pinning her back down and back to her lips, kissing deeper and deeper, dominating the kiss. Caesillia's hand goes to Rav's waist to undo her belt, slipped one hand under her tunic and travelled up to her breast to fondle, rub, and play with her nipple. Meanwhile the other hand firmly held Rav's head to the side so she can suckled Rav's neck that would surely leave a bruise in the morning.

"Domina..." whispered Rav breathless.

"Yes, Littlle Corvus?" Caesillia's alto voice replied to her ear, and continue the suckling on the neck. The hand on her breast now are circling the areola with her fingernail. Teasing it from the outer ring and ever so slowly going to the centre, pushing and rolling the nail into the center of the nipple applying more pressure everytime it pushed deeper sending shock to her entire body, it made Rav's gasped. Her hips started to roll in attempt to get even closer to Caesillia's body. The combination now made Rav's breathing erratic, Rav can feel that she's getting wet between her legs and wished her Domina would soon move her attention there.

"D...Domina, please..."

With that, Caesillia stopped everything and went further up the bed and lie down. That's a code for Rav to start pleasure her owner.

Rav stayed in her postition for several seconds, hated the way Caesillia would always tease and cutting her from release like that. After her breathing even out a bit, Rav got to her hands and knees and move to her position between Caesillia's legs.

She lowered her upper body and started kissing Caesillia's thigh, pushing up the hem of her sleep tunic to her waist and kissed her abdomen. From there she trailed another kisses down to her crotch area while her hands didn't stop the soft massage to her hips and thighs. Rav pull up a little the skin above the clitoris to expose it more and gave it a little lick. Then she started to lick in circle, slowly letting the saliva wet the area. She flatten her tongue and give the whole outer area a wet and sloppy licks, occasionally pointing her tongue and tease the hole and under the clit. Rav can taste Caesillia now, the warmth of her mouth, the tongue and finger movement earned Rav a pleasant moan from Caesillia.

When Caesillia's breath grew heavy and Rav gave more concentration on the clit area when she felt hands grabbing her hair tightly. She focused sucking harder on the clit when she heard Caesillia's yelp, arching her back, her legs tiptoed on the bed and pushed Rav's head deeper to her crotch as she reached her climax. Rav continued with lapping the area with her tongue, gently, until her owner relaxed and her breathing slowed down. She also remembered to clean her thoroughly until she heard a long satisfied sigh and felt a hand running through her hair, urging her to stop. Rav looked up, saw Caesillia smiled and guide her up to join her in the pillow and called it a day.

"Goodnight, Little Corvus." Caesillia said after turning off the bed lamp and covering them both with blanket, slithering her hand down Rav's waist.

"Goodnight, Domina."


	3. Chapter 3

Rav decided she would try something different in her Domina's wardrobe today. While she still followed Caesillia's order on which tunic colour she will be wearing that day, today Rav would like to try pair a different palla colour than what Caesillia used to wear. Caesillia usually sticks to monochromatic colours for her wardrobe, but today Rav prepared a contrasting palla colour for Caesillia's choice of teal tunic. Rav draped an orange palla to one side and a dark green to the other side of the tunic she now hangs by the tall mirror in the walk in wardrobe. She know that women normally stick to the same colour family when it comes to their wardrobe choice of colour, but Rav remembered her former young mistress Axia who would pair clashing colours and contrasting fabric between her tunic and palla, and she looked incredible.

Caesillia stopped in front of the mirror at the sight, "Rav, did you put the orange palla here?" 

"Yes Domina,"

"Why?"

"I thought the colour would looked nice to be paired with the teal tunic, Domina, but if I you don't like it I'll return it to the hanger." Rav answered hasitly, afraid to upset Caesillia.

"No. Let's see it."

Rav took the orange palla and draped it on Caesillia's shoulder, carefuly adjusting the length on either side of her body so it fell symmetrically.

"Hmm...not bad. You're right. It paired rather nicely." Caesillia smiled, examining her appearance on the mirror. "You have good eyes."

"Thank you Domina, I'm glad you liked it." Rav replied.

Since that day, Caesillia always lets Rav picked her entire outfit. Secretly curious on what kind of combination Rav would come up with that day and the fact that she also got compliments from the people around her at work doesn't hurt either. Caesillia do love attention. Only occasionally she gives instruction, like when she needs to go to a certain events that has a dress code set of some sort. Rav of course, adjusted accordingly.

*****

One night Caesillia awaken in the middle of the night and found Rav was not on her bed. Looking around the dim room, Caesillia saw a light coming out of the walk in wardrobe, she went to see Rav, sitting on the floor. Her back to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Rav's heart jumped at Caesillia's voice, "Domina....I'm sorry to wake you up. I was just mending the loose hem of this palla."

Caesillia came closer to see what Rav's doing, "Oh, that old thing. My mother gave it to me when I graduated from the universitas...yeah, I haven't wore it in a while because of the loose hem. You can mend it?"

"Yes, Domina, the fabric is still in good condition only a little loose hem." Rav showed her work to Caesillia. "Just a little bit more and I will finished."

"But it's really small Rav...you can sew it?" Caesillia cringed when she saw the small rolled hem of the palla, thinking what a pain it must be to stitch it.

"Yes, Domina."

"Well, come back to bed when you're done."

"I will, Domina."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after that Rav was still in the laundry room when Caesillia returns home. When she came to the breakroom, she found Mae with a wooden box on the table.

"Rav, come quick. Domina got this for you. Open it." Mae clapping her hands excitedly.

Confused, Rav came over and opened the box lid. It was brand new professional sewing kit. A complete one with several tiers of tray inside it with multiple sizes and types of sewing needles, knitting needles, measuring tape, three scissors - a small one, a regular big one and a pinking shears scissors, a block of beeswax wrapped in paper, and a chalk in dark and white colour. There's even one tray that had basic tools for leather working. At the very bottom of the box was an assortment of sewing threads for fabric and leather in all kinds of colours imaginable and five colours knitting yarn.

Rav's jaw dropped at the sight. 

"It's for me?" she asked Mae. "You're sure this is for me, and not for the household?"

Mae chuckled, "The household already had one Rav, you know that. This one is especially for you. Wow, Domina really love you huh?" teased Mae.

"Oh, stop it Mae. It must have because she caught me mending one of her old palla." Rav shushed Mae.

"Okay, just don't forget to thank her." Mae winked and went to the kitchen.

Rav closed the box and brought it to the the slave's dorm and put it under her bunk bed. After that she went to the kitchen to help prepare Domina's dinner.

Rav waited until Caesillia finished her dinner and now relaxing on the couch enjoying her wine. When she came in with a tray of cold fruits and a dessert and put it on the table, Rav use the opportunity to kneel beside Caesillia and thank her.

"Domina, thank you for the sewing kit."

"Oh, Mae relay it to you?"

"She did, Domina."

"Do you like it?" Caesillia said, hooking her finger under Rav's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

"I do Domina. Very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome Little Corvus." Caesillia smiled and leaning a little to kiss Rav, who immediately rose a little to meet her Domina's lips.

That night Rav spent a good twenty minutes, blow drying Caesillia's long hair, combing it section by section until it's all completely dry and silky smooth. She followed the night routine with a massage to Caesillia's neck, shoulder and back. She did it with the perfect amount of pressure Caesillia liked. She watched in the mirror how her Domina is now tilting her head back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Rav's hands massaging her back between the shoulder blades. 

Rav saw Domina's reflection and thank the gods for gifting her this life. For a slave, having a master that regularly feeds them and doesn't torture them is the number one gift the gods could give them. Having a very good looking master is not a bad thing either. Rav thought Caesillia is a really beautiful woman and Rav admits she really fond of looking at her Domina. Lately she caught herself staring at her Domina whenever she attended Caesillia working at home, when Caesillia would sit still at her desk in the tablinum or in her room. Her serious face when she typed in her computers, Rav loved that look on her face. Several times she almost got caught by Caesillia but manage to look at the wall in front of her, so that she would appear like staring at it the whole time. She promised herself many times to stop, but keep doing it again and again.

"Rav, is something wrong?"

Caesillia's voice interrupted her daydreaming, and being caught like that, Rav is not prepared for any answer. 

"N...No, Domina. Nothing." this time Rav is a split second to late to turned her gaze from Caesillia when she was caught staring at her from the mirror reflection.

"Let's go to bed." Caesillia said, ignoring Rav's stare.

Rav pulled out the blanket and wait until Caesillia climbed in, covering it over her, turned off the bedside lamp and walked to her side of the bed, climbed in and turning off her bedside lamp before covering herself with the blanket too. Caesillia gave a contented sigh ready to sleep when she felt Rav turned and curled herself onto her right arm.

"What's wrong Little Corvus?" Caesillia's left hand is stroking Rav's hair now.

"Nothing Domina. I'm just a little cold."

"Come on, don't lie to me. You have something on your mind. Let's hear it."

Rav hesitated at first, but then, she sat up, facing Caesillia, "You are very kind to me Domina..."

"Oh, Little Corvus you've told me that many times," Caesillia's hand stroking her cheek now.

Rav grab Caesillia's hand on her cheek and holding it there for a moment.

"Rav...?" Caesillia sat up and turned on the lamp.

"Domina, may I kiss you...?"

"Don't be silly Rav, we kissed all the time," Caesillia smiled stroking her thumb to Rav's cheek.

Rav sat straighter, looking straight to Caesillia, "No! YOU...were the one who always kissed me, Domina."

Caesillia stopped smiling, curious to know where this is going.

Rav move a little bit closer to Caesillia, "May I kiss you, Domina?"

Caesillia gave a nod, "Yes, you may."

Rav kneeled over and leaning carefully towards Caesillia's. She slowly moved closer, eyes darting between Caesillia's eyes and lips. Rav gave a slow peck on Caesillia's lips, testing, waiting to see if Caesillia would object to it. When Rav felt no objection given, she continued, closing her eyes and kissed her more. Slowly moving her lips until Caesillia responded and started to part her lips more. Caesillia's hand went to cupped her cheek and with her other hand pulling her closer, guiding her so that Rav straddled her lap. Rav's hand went to cling to her Domina's shoulder while the other snake around the neck. She slowly pressed herself more, pushing her breasts to Caesillia's chest, loving the pressure it gave to her nipple. The kiss grew more intense, and Rav felt a hand on her back, holding and pulling them down. The position change made Rav more dominating and rough in her kiss. Caesillia's hand in her head now working to undo her bun so she can really grab onto the hair. Rav's hand slid down from the shoulder to grab Caesillia's breast. From the outside of her sleeping tunic, Rav squeezed the breast and rolled with her palm then use her thumb to stimulating it until she felt it peaked. 

Rav broke the kiss when she felt it and saw the errect nipple from under the fabric, she gave a few circles with her thumb and put her mouth on it, suckling slowly letting her saliva wet the area while her other hand play with the other. Caesillia threw her head back and arching her back up, pressing her breast closer to Rav's mouth. Rav welcomed the movement by sucking it harder until Caesillia let out a yelp.

Seeing the sleep tunic's neckline is not low enough for her to tug down to reach the breasts, Rav sat up, looking at Caesillia,

"Domina, may I remove your tunic?"

Caesillia's eyes went wide for a second, surprised by how eager Rav tonight, then burst into laughter,

"Of course Little Corvus. Here, I'll help you with it," she sat up and pull up her own tunic and throw it onto the foot of the bed. She then turned to Rav and pulled her tunic belt off.

"You too," she grinned. Rav obeyed her Domina and throw her own tunic next to Caesillia's. 

As Caesillia leaned back down, Rav made a slow crawl toward her thigh, touched them gently and Caesillia happily opened them for her Little Corvus. Immediately settled between her legs, Rav's left hand slipping under right thigh using it as a pillow as she started to lick her folds. Slow, broad strokes along the outer part and slowly going to the center, outer part again, left then right. Rav was not in a hurry, she took her time stimulating the entire crotch area, tasting her Domina. When she felt a hand on her hair and look up, Caesillia is smiling at her. Rav forced herself to maintain eye contact as her tongue now swirling around the clit several moments before applying pressure to the underside of it, wiggling the tip of her tongue on it until she saw Caesillia throw her head back, one hand clutching her pillow, one hand gripping Rav's hair. Quickly she stopped and doing the slow, broad lick to other area again, purposely avoiding the clit to calm the tension she knew are quickly building there.

"Ah, Little Corvus...you evil...little..." Caesillia's now panting heavily, rolling her hips to get Rav to continue what she was doing. Rav responded by massaging her hips also as a way to still the movement so she can continue her torture to her Domina. 

Rav slowly circled her finger around the entrance and slipped her middle finger into the wet, slippery hole and curled them inside. When the action made Caesillia rolled her hips again, Rav added her index finger and continue with a scissoring motion for a while to completely loosen the inner muscle. The two fingers now started to move, massaging the upper wall from the inside, while the tongue pressing down from the outside. Caesillia's breathing is getting heavier and faster, she's close now, Rav can tell. Rav's other hand immediately traveled up to Caesillia's breast and began to fondled them, alternately between left and right until she decided to settle on one breast and focused the finger work on the nipple. The tip of her blunt nail is now circling the areola lightly until it settled on the center of the nipple, giving it a hard press and circling motion. The combination of those activities at once is finally putting a toll on Caesillia until she finally cum with hip pressing hard to Rav's mouth, head thrown to the side and a loud cry. Rav waited until her Domina relaxed back on the bed to slowly ease her torture one by one. Started by retreating her hand from her nipple but still kneading the breast gently, pulling out her finger slowly but still continue massaging the outer area, softly and slowly lapping up the essence of her Domina, cleaning her at the same time, avoiding her clit, because she knows it's over sensitive by now. Rav did that until she can hear her Domina's breathing returned to normal.

"Rav..." Caesillia called her.

"Yes, Domina?" Rav emerged from between her legs.

"Come here," she held out her hand.

Rav reached her hand and allowed herself to be tugged up. Caesillia pulled her down for a kiss and slowly rolling them so she was pinned to the bed and being thoroughly kissed by her Domina untill she felt blanket was pulled over them both and Rav let sleep take her away in her Domina's warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Caesillia woke up first. Looking to her side, Rav is still sleeping peacefully. Last night actvity must have drained her energy more than usual because what she did was also more than usual. Caesillia swiped Rav's hair that patrially covered her face. Stroking her hair and understands now why she was named Raven, the hair is the same colour of that a raven. Admiring her soft feature, she couldn't believe her luck for making the right decission to buy her even if she didn't have the right qualification on paper. She thought she would have to spent more times teaching her, but Rav adjusted very well to her new position and life in her house. To have an obedient, calm, resourceful slave like that is one in a million and for the slave to be beautiful as well never hurt either.

Caesillia gave a soft peck on Rav's cheek, nose, forehead until Rav stirred from her sleep.

"...Domina...?" she asked with one eye opened and saw Caesillia hovering above her.

"Good morning, Rav," she smiled.

"Good morning Domina" Rav answered when suddenly she realized, the room is quite bright now, she took a quick glance to the window, and gasp. It is bright outside. Which means she overslept today. In panic, she sat up and looking around the bed to find her tunic.

"I'm sorry I overslept, Domina. Will go prepare the coffee now" Rav said while crawling to the end of the bed to get her tunic.

Caesillia sighed and followed Rav. As Rav was about to put on her tunic, Caesillia grabbed the garment and tossed it on the floor. She then hugged Rav on the waist from behind.

"Domina?"

"Now, where's my morning kiss?" Caesillia said, hand cupping her jaw and turning Rav's head to meet her lips.

Rav tried to wriggle out, "I'm sorry Domina but I haven't brush my teeth," she replied in panic, covering her mouth with her hand.

"So? I haven't either," Caesillia said to her ear and nipped the lobe.

That made Rav shivered and sat back on the bed again as she looses her balance. Started to breathe heavily, "But...I...I must prepare your breakfast, Domina..." Rav struggling to speak now.

"Do you want to disobey me?" Caesillia asked as she guides Rav to lean back to her chest, between her legs.

"No. No! No, Domina. Never..."

"Then, be quiet, relax and obey me," ordered Caesillia. Her hand now spreading Rav's legs open.

Her right hand went straight to Rav's crotch and massaging the outer labia, her left hand is sneaking under Rav's arm and cupping her left breast, mouth nipping on the side of the neck trying to leave a good mark on the smooth skin. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Rav held onto Caesillia's knees, as an achor. She pushed her chest more into Caesillias palm, silently urging her to increase the pressure there.

Caesillia chuckled, "Now, where's my morning kiss?"

Rav obeyed this time, tilting her head back to meet Caesillia's lips. Morning breath be damned, the thought completely forgotten as she felt a kind of shock when Caesillia's finger gave a firm press on her clit. Before sliding two fingers inside, Caesillia broke their kiss and put them inside Rav's mouth pumping a few times and swirling it until they were soaked with saliva. Slowly, they made her way into Rav's hole. Caesillia moving it slowly until the friction was eased by Rav's own wetness.

"Now, what's gotten into you last night?" Caesillia interogated her.

"Nothing Domina...just servicing you as usual," Rav replied breathlesly.

"No, Little Corvus. That was not your usual service. Come, tell me the truth."

Caesillia soon felt that the hole is not her Little Corvus's weakness, so she immediately focused her attention back to her clit. Switching back and forth between rubbing up and down, making circular motion, until she finds a rhythm that made Rav's breath hitched or making her breathe heavily. 

"No...thing...Do...mina..." Rav gasped, trying to breathe and make up an answer to Caesillia's interrogation.

"I can't hear you Rav, speak properly." commanded Caesillia.

Still no answer, only sounds of desperate breathing and cry of pleasure coming from Rav.

Suddenly Caesillia pushed Rav to the front so she's on her hands and knees now. Caesillia pushed her head down and hold it down by the neck. This new position allowing the slick to flow down from the hole and lubricating the friction she performed on the clit now. Rav bucked at the feeling of how the new position gave a stronger sensation to her clit, but Caesillia held her down to the bed. The tension in her lower abdomen grew faster helped by Caesillia's rapidly growing speed finger movement.

Caesillia decided to make things a little complicated by saying, "You are not allowed to cum unless you give me answer Rav."

Rav's high pitch frustrated moaning followed the order. Inhaling deep, trying to calm herself enough to stop herself from cumming and try to create an answer in her head. It's a loosing battle, she knows it. Caesillia knew it too, but she pushed her anyway by adding the speed and pressure to her fingerwork. Rav screamed the answer just in time before she cum.

"To...thank you, Domina!" Rav screamed her answer.

Caesillia held Rav tightly until her spasm stop completely, slowly nibling on the nape, reminding her that she's there with her, guiding her down from the high. Gently, she rolled Rav to her back to let her breathe easily. Propping herself on her elbow, Caesillia wiped the sweat beads in Rav's hairline.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Thank me for what?"

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry Domina. But, to thank you for giving me the sewing kit yesterday."

Caesillia laughed seeing Rav like that and bring the fingers she used earlier to her mouth, "Clean them."

Rav wet her lips and opened her mouth accepting the finger. Slowly she ran her tongue to the entire fingers' length, closing her lips and swirled her tongue around them. She even held Caesillia's hand in her hand so she can thoroughly licked them clean.

"Hmm...if this is how you thank me, I have to give you more gifts next time." Caesillia tilted Rav's head to her so she can give her a long deep morning kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Today Rav is standing on the side of perystilium holding Caesillia's wine cup and plate of food. Caesillia have been invited to one of her friend's wedding and now the bride's circle of close friends are having a photo session in the middle of the garden. The weather is really nice today, the sky is clear, the afternoon sun rays pouring from behind of the house to light the garden providing some warmth to the cool breeze that blew gently from west. For this event, Rav chose a deep red tunic and a dark green palla, yes both colours are dark, but Caesillia also expertly paird the outfit with all gold jewelery in which contrasted beautifully with the dark fabric. Rav have to admit her Domina looks incredible in those colour.

The photo ends and the bride went back inside to join her husband and greeted his friends. Rav approached Caesillia, offering her wine cup back, while Caesillia still in conversation with her friends, Rav stood behind her admiring the structure of the big house while her ears are at full attention incase Caesillia needs anything. The cool breeze that blows through the garden plays with Caesillia's hair and something caught Ravs eyes that she never noticed before. As Rav's height only reached Caesillia's shoulder, her eyes fell on the excact place where Caesillia's dark auburn hair rested on the dark green palla. There, Rav can see sporadic fiery red strands in Caesillia's curls. It's glittering in the sun and really the colour of fire, so beautiful Rav didn't realize she was starring at it when Caesillia turns to her and slightly surprised to see Rav's frozen face to her back.

"Rav? What's wrong?"

Rav startled and slowly looked up to see Caesillia's concerned face.

"You okay?" Caesillia asked again, touching her cheek and feeling her forehead. "Are you not feeling well?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes...erm...no...nothing Domina, I'm well. I'm well," Rav smiled while inside she cursed herself for being so distracted by silly things like that and made Caesillia worried.

"Fill my cup and bring me those tiny pastries yeah? the savory ones, not the sweets. After that, you may go take a break and get yourself something to eat." Caesillia ordered.

"Yes, Domina. Thank you."

Rav went to get her orders and retreats herself to the service area of the house in the corner of the garden that function as the slave breakroom. Got herself some food and drink and find a seat that looks onto the garden area so she doesn't loose sight of her Domina, so she can immediately go to her when she needed it. She rather thankful herself that Caesillia approve of her choice of colour for her outfit. In a sea of women who mostly wore soft and pastel colours, Caesillia rather stands out in her dark coloured outfit. Easier for Rav to spot her even from this corner.

After realising she had finished the food in her plate, she realized that she's been doing it again. Starring at her Domina again. She couldn't help it, Caesillia is the only thing that's in her head lately. She didn't know why her breath would slightly hitched whenever she saw her, like it was the first time she saw her in a long time when they live in the same house and sleep in the same bed every night. 

"Relax, enjoy your food and free time from your master." a voice came from behind, startling her. "They would send someone to fetch us if they need us."

Rav looked back and see a male slave reclining on his chair, grinning.

Rav smiled and nod at him, not sure if he's talking to her but then there's no one else around but her. Other slaves there are either eating of talking between themselves. Wondering whether her body language really that tense, it made strangers feel the need to comment. "Yes, of course." Rav gave him a polite reply.

"So, which one is your Master?" the male slave now sits beside Rav.

"That one, talking to the bride and groom." Rav pointed to her Domina.

"Your Domina is beautiful," the male slave complemented. "I hope she treats you well." he continued with a slight sadness in his voice.

Rav somehow slightly confused on what to answer but, "Yes, she treats me well." Secretly Rav wondered if the male slave's owner is not treating him well. 

"I watched you two together earlier, she does seemed to care about you. You're one of the lucky ones I guess. Just remember, don't fall in love with your master." with that word, he took a final gulp from his cup and left the break room.

Rav sat there, the slave's words replayed in her head. What makes him said that? What did he thought was happening between her and her Domina? Wasn't she was only standing by beside her owner? as other slaves do? Nothing unusual about that. Did he thought she's in love with her Domina?


	7. Chapter 7

It's almost dark outside when Caesillia went to the service area looking for Rav, who was ironing the dried laundry from yesterday's load. Rav made to stop her work as Caesillia ordered someone else to finished the work and told Rav to follow her. In the bedroom, Caesillia told Rav to take a shower, wash her hair and shave thoroughly. When Rav stepped outside the shower, Caesillia was busy in the walk in closet with something. She just ordered Rav to dry her hair properly and applying makeup.

When Rav was done with the hair and makeup, Caesillia called her to come inside the closet. There, Rav saw Caesillia already dressed up and now holding another piece of garment in her hand. 

"Come Rav, put this on."

The dark green tunic fall right in the middle of her thigh, it has a modest v shaped neckline that stopped just at the top of her cleavage. The tunic looked pretty modest from the front but the armhole was cut quiet low as Rav can see the side curve of her breast from the side when she raise her arm. The back is the most problematic Rav thought as the drapey fabric falls so low, even slightly below her waist line. The worst part is, Caesillia made Rav wear no undergament underneath it. When she voiced her concerns, Caesillia brushed them off and told her not to worry. Caesillia choose a navy palla to pair with the tunic and put a golden chain belt with three different length ran down the front. The rest of the chain falls right at the hem of her tunic on the side. For footwear, Caesillia prepared a golden strapped sandals that lace all the way to below the knee. Caesillia checked on Rav's hair before they go, applying some hair oil to enhace the shine and gloss of her dark hair.

On the way in the car, Caesillia explained that they're going to a dinner and book launching party of her friend. This person apparently has a very successfull novel series that is currently on the empire's best seller list.

Rav had accompanied her Domina several times to dinner parties, but as they arrive at the venue, Rav knew this time it's going to be different than the usual dinner parties. When they stepped inside it felt like they stepped into another world. Caesillia later explained that the entire room is decorated to resemble the throne room in the novel.

The event started by the unveiling ceremony of the new book, performance from a group of acrobats performing high jumps and other dangerous moves even though they all made it seems like everything they do is very easy. Rav watched the entire performance standing along the wall in the back with the other slaves, male and female, that were brought along by their owners. Many also made to dressed up, wore makeup just like her. She's just glad she's not the only one.

Dinner time came and Rav immediately ran to Caesillia when she saw her Domina crane her neck in the direction of the wall where the slaves were waiting earlier.

"Ah Rav, there you are," Caesillia beckoned her closer. "Stay near, okay?"

"Yes, Domina."

Caesillia were having the dinner in the same area as three men from the publishing company, and gossiping the writer who have gone missing not long after the unveiling ceremony ended. Each of the slaves of the people sitting in that area are standing behind their respective owners, on stand by, incase their owners needed them. After an hour Caesillia was kind enough to have Rav sit on the couch and occasionally feeding her to every new course of the meal. The other slaves were not as fortunate, because their owners only made them stand behind the couches, waiting.

As the night grew, the party attendance were getting louder and wilder. Rav can see several of them are already loosing their inhibition to things. Some are now groping and fondling their slaves's crotch since they were on eye level of the owners sitting down.

In another area, some owners made their slaves do fellatio on each other. In another, slaves perform sexual things to their owners, another, to the owner's friends. Soon enough, almost every area doing it. Owners to slaves, slaves to slaves. Male slaves with male slaves, male slaves with female slaves. female slaves with female slaves. All the owners are laughing in amusement, yelling an encouragement, some were even placing a bet on whose slaves can last longer without cumming while being pleasured.

Rav, sitting on the couch next to her Domina who was leaning to her side, felt really uncomfortable with what's happening around them, she shivered. Unaware that Caesillia is watching her silently. Caesillia silently sat up and hug Rav from behind.

"You're shivering Little Corvus. Are you cold?" Caesillia slide Rav's long hair to the side and gave a peck on Rav's nape.

Rav gasped at the kiss, "Yes, Domina. It's slightly cold in here."

"Aww, let me warm you up," whispered Caesillia as she rubbed Rav's exposed arm.

Rav dislike this situation, she wanted to go home when Caesillia told her to lean back to her more. Now Caesillia is just hugging her tightly from behind forcing Rav to sit still and watch their surrounding while listening Caesillia and her friends chat and laugh at the scenery. Suddenly Rav felt Caesillia slid her hand to inside of her tunic. With the way Rav's tunic's cut, it was an easy thing to do. After idly roaming around her torso, her hand now reached her breast and started to ghost over the skin. It sends another shiver throughout Rav's body. Caesillia kissed Rav's nape while her hand are now squeezing her breast.

Rav discomfort grew more as the action catch the attention of Caesillia's friends. They are shifting their seating so they can watch to Caesillia's direction clearly. They made comments about Rav, asking why Caesillia didn't just get an experienced bed slave instead of an amature like Rav. Rav hated their comments when it's clear that they were aroused by the way they tried to secretely rubbing their cocks under their tunic. Caesillia laughed and defended Rav by telling them Rav is quick to learn, she kissed Rav's shoulder before sliding one strap off the shoulder, immediately exposing her right breast being played with. That view earned her a gasp and a whistle from the men. Caesillia slid back a little on the couch taking Rav with her so there were more room for Rav's legs to rest on the edge of the couch as Caesillia told her to spread them open. One of them now calling on their male slaves to sit by them and started to fondled his crotch. Soon the owners are playing the same game as the other owners. Betting on whose slave can last longer when being pleasured.

As Rav's legs are now opened wide on the couch with Caesillia's fingers now leaving her breast for her crotch. Casually rubbing the clit and the outer labia alternately, lazily stimulating her while watching the scene in front of them where the male slave is now sucking the cock of one of the publishing man while his owner are stimulating his hole with a remote control vibrator that was already inside him all along. Another man also had his female slave on her knees sucking his cock while the last man's male slave is penetrating the female slave from behind. Everything is a go that night. 

Caesillia planted a soft kiss to Rav's neck. When she saw no reaction, she whispered, "Rav, you okay?" startling her.

"Yes. Yes, Domina," Rav answered.

Actually, no. Rav is not okay. She doesn't like being exposed in public like this. Yes, she knows that slaves get treated like this all the time and it's normal, but that doesn't mean that she has to like it. All she knows now is just to obey her Domina, as good slaves do.

"Caesillia, why don't you show me what your little slave have learned," one of the man suddenly speak up, while still having his cock sucked.

Caesillia laughed and removed her hands from Rav.

"Go on." Caesillia nudged Rav to go to the man.

Rav turned in panicked, "But I...I have never been with a man, Domina."

"Come here girl, kneel beside him and see how he suck my cock. Let's see if you are really quick to learn like what your Domina said." the man interupted.

Rav did as told, knelt down beside the male slave and watch him upclose handling the man's cock. Rav glanced at Caesillia who is sipping her wine and watching Rav from behind her cup. After several moment watching, the man finally told the male slave to switch spot with Rav. She can hear her heart pounding in her ear when she reached out to take the man's cock in her hand. She licked the head slowly, trying to get the entire thing wet before she put it in her mouth and slowly bobbing her head up and down the entire length where she can only fit half of his length on her mouth.

The man's hand now in her head, pushing her to take more. Rav panicked as the cock head pushing through her throat, gagging her. He let his hand go and told her to use her hand if she can't use her mouth. Rav do as told closing both hand to the shaft, massaging it the way the male slave does and focused her mouth on the upper part of the cock. The man seemed to like it because he's throwing his head back and grunting low. Rav took that as a cue and work more on the head, sloppyly swirling her tongue around the head, the slit, letting her saliva flooded down, sucking hard on the head, and teased the entire length from the underside of the head. When her mouth left, her hand replaced, doing that until the man held her head down and shoot his load into Rav's mouth. Instinctly, Rav tried to pull out but he's stronger and hold her head until he finishes. Rav swallowed everything as told, not forgetting cleaning him afterward.

The man patted her cheek twice and send her off to go back to Caesillia.

When Rav turned, she saw the male slave wiping his mouth after he finished servicing Caesillia, who now extended her hand to Rav to come to her.

Rav went to her Domina and sat between her legs. Caesillia tapped Rav's leg so she spread them. After making sure her position comfortable, Caesillia called the male slave back.

"Now, you pleasure my slave, she's never been with a man before. Let's see who can cum first," Caesillia ordered. Apparently the bet is changed now.

Hearing that, Rav panicked again and almost struggled to escape, but Caesillia's hand on her waist is firm and Rav stopped struggling. The male slave now putting a condom on his now fully hard cock and slowly positioning himself before Rav. 

He pour some lube onto his fingers and cock before slowly fingering Rav loose. Caesillia stroked Rav's arm and whispering to her ear telling her to relax. Rav tried to relax, but the entire situasion is exactly the opposite. No way she can feel relax in a loud and crowded room like this with several pair of eyes staring at her, watching.

Rav's protest in mind is interrupted by the male slave who kneels a little closer to her and now making and attempt to insert his cock into her cunt. He put the head in slowly, waited until he felt Rav's muscles relaxing around him. After that he moved in little by little until he's fully inside her. Whenever Rav showed any sign of pain, Caesillia would held her closer, stroking her arm, thigh or belly to make her relax again.

Then, the male slave started to move, slowly. Rav winced at the burn when he moved even slowly, there's still burn and pain. He's picking up a pace now, Rav still couldn't find any enjoyment in the activity because she didn't make any sounds of pleasure. Caesillia seemed to pick up a cue and her finger back on Rav's clit, rubbing and circling it. Added by soft words whispered onto her ear, Rav finally started to relax.

The male slave slowed himself down, seemed like he doesn't want to cum first. Caesillia slowed her finger movement too. Rav just wanted the night to end and go home with her Domina when Caesillia whispered,

"Rav, we'll go home if you cum only by his cock,"

Rav seemed to have a new motivation now. She tried to let herself enjoy the movement and concentrate hard to make herself aroused so she could cum. She started to make herself focus on Caesillia's touches, the hand on her waist, the hand that stroking her leg, her chest's rise and fall movement at her back as she breathes, her voice in her ear. Domina. The way she say her name, the way she came up with Little Corvus as her nickname, the way she called her Little Corvus when they made love. Domina. The way she would thank her for doing her job, the way she would smile at her. Domina. Rav now imagining that Domina is the one fucking her, focusing to erase the image of this loud and noisy room and replacing it with their bedroom, erasing the image of a man between her legs and replacing it with Domina. Rav came, with, Domina, on her lips.

A loud cheer and clap brought Rav down from her high.

"I believe you all owe me, gentlemen!" exclaimed Caesillia.

Rav slowly closed her legs as the male slave remove himself from between her legs when Caesillia tilted her head back to kissed her.

"How are you?" Caesillia softly asked.

"Good. Domina," 

"Well, lets go home then," Caesillia moved to stand up, helping Rav fixed her tunic.

"I'll be expecting the money on my account by breakfast time tomorrow," sing Caesillia as she grabbed Rav's hand and walked out of the room.

*****

In their bed later that night Caesillia felt that Rav is quiet since leaving the party. Now she slept facing away her Domina

"Rav, you asleep?"

"About to, Domina,"

"You're awfully quiet since we left. Are you okay?"

"I'm well, Domina. Just tired" Rav answered quietly.

Caesillia didn't believe that kind of answer, she pulled Rav to roll over and face her.

"What's wrong, Little Corvus?" Caesillia asked again, softly.

When Rav didn't look up because her eyes was red, Caesillia hooked one finger under her chin and forced her to look up.

"You're crying, Rav? What is it?"

Rav curled up even more and crying harder now.

"Hey, hey. Talk to me at least?" Caesillia hugged Rav, letting her cry.

"I'm sorry, Domina. But I don't like what happened today. I'm sorry."

"There, there. It won't happen again. It won't happen again."


	8. Chapter 8

Today Rav is attended Caesillia's breakfast as usual. After waking her up with a tray of coffee and a slice of toast, Rav prepares Caesillia's bath. While Caesillia is in the shower, Rav prepares her wardrobe for that day, she picks the sky blue tunic and navy blue palla with fine silver embroidery along the hem. It was Rav's favourite colour combination and she always loved to see the fine embroidery, something that she wished she could make it herself.

Rav followed Caesillia to the perystillium to have her breakfast. She immediately poured orange juice and scoop several pieces of meat and drizzle them with gravy to Caesillia's plate and kneel beside her on a cushion. The weather is nice at this hour, the sky is already bright but the sun is not too hot yet. They both stay like that in silence for a while when the house steward suddenly came to hand in a letter to Caesillia. Domina's face turned tense after she read the letter. She lets out a heavy sigh, pinch the bridge of her nose and slam the table, rattling the plates and glasses on it. Rav flinched in her cushion, heart skipped a beat, and instinctly presses closer to her leg, as if asking what's going on? and trying to calm her at the same time.

"Oh dear, did I startled you? I'm sorry Rav..." Caesillia puts her hand on her hair, slowly stroking it, smiling weakly and turned her eyes back to the letter.

Rav wondered, what might the letter content be that made her upset like that? Caesillia continued her breakfast and left to some media's office for meeting. Rav goes to Caesillia's room and doing her routine cleaning the entire room, dusting, scrubbing the bathroom area, change the bedding, swiping and mopping the entire room floor. When that's done, she brings the pile of dirty clothes, towels and sheets to the laundry room. She immediately put all the whites in and started the machine. She spent the entire day doing house chores when the house steward calls her and tell her that Caesillia is on the way home to get change to have dinner outside. Rav tidy up her work and immediately goes to Caesillia' room to prepare her arrival. 

Five minutes later Rav heard voices from the front of the house and immediately greets her Domina. Caesillia goes to grab Rav's waist, pulls her into a deep kiss.

"You too. Get ready, we're going out." Caesillia said, wiping her finger to Rav's lips wiping the lipstick stain there.

Caesillia insisted that they shower together, she's very exceptionally gentle and sweet to Rav. Washing her hair, massaging her scalp gently while Rav is leaning to her. Rav thought whether Caesillia felt guilty about startling her this morning, but it was a normal things. Rav didn't even think about that this whole day. Rav's thought disturbed when she was told to turn around and Caesillia goes to lather her back with her lavender scented body wash with it's rich foam.

After shower, Rav helps Caesillia to dress and does her hair and makeup. Domina wants Rav to wear the ankle length midnight blue tunic that has a deep v cut neckline that almost reach her navel. She said she always loved the colour against Rav's very pale skin. She then put a long polished silver chain belt with adjustable length so that the remaining chain falls to her left thigh, around her waist. Rav asked why Caesillia wants her to wear ankle length tunic for she is just a slave, but Caesillia shushes her and continue to style her hair, clipping it with a pearl and diamond hair clip on the top of her lower bun and for the last touch she wraps a grey palla on her shoulder. Rav never seen this kind of fabric before, it is covered with a very fine sequins that seems like it's woven into every thread. It's soft, drapey but warm.

"It's warm isn't?" Domina interupted her thought again.

"Yes Domina, very." Rav replied.

"I know you get cold easily, this will keep you warm all night"

They left Domina's room, with Rav three paces behind her as usual. As they wait the car to be brought out, Caesillia turns to Rav and said softly, "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Domina," Rav knew if she prone to blush, she would've been tomato red by now. Rav felt something strange about how Caesillia complements her but couldn't really pinpoint what. Her eyes somehow looks sad, Rav wondered again if the letter from this morning has anything to do with it?

*****

As they exited the car, the concierge immediately greeted Domina and escorted them to the private area Domina already reserved previously. The servants poured them both a cup of wine and exited the room.

"What do you think?" Domina asks reclining in the couch.

"It's very beautiful," Rav is still in awe looking out to the tall glass window that presents her with the city's night skyline. The sky looks like it melts with the earth in the distance where all she can see is tiny lights scattered on a dark background.

"I'm glad you like it. Sit down now, the food is coming shortly," Domina ordered.

"Me, Domina? But where your guest will seat?" Rav said, confused with the order.

"No my darling. Tonight is just the two of us." Domina's words makes Rav confusion grow even more. Never in a million years she would dare dreaming about dining in a place like this like she's a citizen. Dear gods, if this is a dream, please let her sleep longer.

The night grew and at this point their belly are already full with the delicious foods the restaurant provides and just lounging, drinking wine and enjoying the evening.

"You spoiled me Domina," Rav confesses.

"You deserve it, Rav," Domina answered without looking at Rav.

Rav couldn't take it anymore, she gets up and kneel besides her, "Domina, what is wrong? Did I do something that displeased you? If so, I beg your forgiveness."

Caesillia laughes, "Oh, Raven, my darling Little Corvus. You did nothing wrong. It is I, who should be begging for your forgiveness," Caesillia treching out her hand and caresses Rav's cheek. "My sweet Little Corvus..."

"Domina...?" 

"Rav...I have to sell you." Caesillia said abruptly. 

Rav stared, couldn't believe her ears, frozen to the floor now. How dare she say something terrible like that when tonight she knows she had made Rav the happiest she's ever been in all her life.

"Domina...?" Rav struggled to let the word out of her mouth, her throat dry.

"But why...? what did I do? what did I do?" Rav stands up suddenly, eyes wide, knocking several items from the table, then immediately falls to her knees again, "please forgive me Domina, please forgive me! Anything I did wrong, I won't do it again! I promise Domina, I promise!" Rav kisses her hand frantically, begging on her knees. Tears ran down her face, blurring her vision.

"Rav, calm down, please," Caesillia guided her to stand and sat beside her on the couch. Wrapping her arms around Rav to calm her, while Rav's crying grew louder and she pushed Caesillia away struggling to breathe now. 

"Now Rav, don't do this, come on," Caesillia grabs and try to restrain Rav. 

"Breathe slowly... breathe slowly for me, darling." now holding Rav from behind, Caesillia positioned her head to rest on her shoulder, tilting her head upward so Rav can breathe better.

They stayed that way with Caesillia rocking their bodies slowly, holding her tight, occasionally kissed her, whispering calming words until Caesillia feels Rav's breathing returns to normal. Rav turned and rests her head on Caesillia's chest. Rav's still crying, Caesillia can feel the tears running down her chest down to her tunic front. Stroking her hair gently, Caesillia removed the hair pins and clip from Rav's disheveled hair, setting it aside on the table. That is all she can do now, holding and comforting her Little Corvus close to her heart for the last time.

A servant knocks the door and enter to clear out dirty plates and clean up anything that spills to the floor. Caesillia whispers to the servant to bring more water and wine. He nods and exits the room quietly and return with them shortly.

Finally Rav sat up, grabbed a napkin from the table and dry her face carefully to not disturb her makeup. Caesillia follows her, gently kissing her shoulder, stroking her hair, now already loose from the bun it was kept in. Rav grabs her cup, fill it with water and drink it hastily.

"Slowly...slowly..." Caesillia says gently, rubbing her forearm.

Rav stopped drinking, took a very deep breath, trying to stop a single tear from rolling down her cheek. She fails, her lips trembles and the tear rolls down her cheek and Caesillia's thumb catch it gently and wipes it away. Caesillia held Rav's hand at her cheek, kissing the palm softly.

Caesillia leans back on the couch, bringing Rav to rest her back to her front again. Arm around Rav's waist, holding tightly.

"Domina, I'm sorry...I shouldn't react that way..."

"I'm the one who is sorry Rav, I owe you an explanation."

The next thirty minutes, Caesillia slowly explained why she had to sell Rav, while they both gazing at the beautiful night view outside. Starting with the deteriorating health condition of her mother, the social pressure from her parents' environment and all that. This pressure have been going on for several years now, but Caesillia would always ignore it. This time after her mother's condition deteriorates, her father planning to move to the island Sicilia in the south for warmer climate is seen to be best for her mother's recovery. This time she has no choice but to return to her family and help care their mother. As for her property in the city, she hasn't decided what to do with it yet. She admitted that she probably will have to sale the house and the entire staff in the end. The decision to sell Rav had to be made today because Caesillia has to go to her parents town in two days and she can't bring her along. 

Rav listens to the explanation, trying to make sense of everything slowly. After she feels completely calm, Rav sits up and faces Caecillia.

"Where should I go Domina?" Rav asked with a hitched voice.

"I have sold you to a good friend of mine, a writer like me. He lives a little outside of the city, by the ocean if I'm not mistaken. He will come to the house and collect you the day after tomorrow. He is a good man Rav, a little quiet and serious, but a good man."

"I understand Domina. I apologize about my behaviour earlier. A slave shouldn't react that way. I have crossed the line and unconciously put myself as your equal and that is not right," Rav pauses, "you spoiled me so much, Domina. Forgive me?"

"Oh, Little Corvus...my Little Corvus...there's nothing to forgive," Caecillia grabbed Rav for a hug and kissed her head. "What do you say we go home now? we both have a long day tomorrow" 

"Yes Domina."

Caecillia helped Rav fix her hair, secure it with the hair clip in a low pony tail, straighten their tunic and make their way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning started at usual, only these two days would be Rav's last days in this house. Caesillia herself will spent the entire day outside, clearing her business with the publishing office. Today Rav packs Caesillia's clothing and other necessities into several luggage. When that finished, she put the luggages by the door and took her time to sit in silence letting her eyes memorize the entire closet full of her beloved Domina's clothing. She remembered the feeling when she received compliment when she made a nice suggestion on Caesillia's wardrobe. She remembered when she was allowed to wear one of those amazing full length tunic for a night out. She remembered when she was taken from behind on that plush rug in the middle of the room, made to watch herself in the tall mirror and not allowed to close her eyes when she cum. 

Rav's attention pulled to the box in the corner, her sewing kit. She remembered this morning, Caesillia told her not to forget to bring the box when she left, because it was hers. Hers. She opened the lid and move the several trays stacked in it. At the bottom of the box, she ran her fingers between the colourful rolls of threads when something shiny caught her eyes. She remove several rolls to see what's below it. There, a shiny silver plaque, nailed in four courners to the center of the box, with engraved, TO MY BELOVED LITTLE CORVUS. Rav broke down again for the second time that morning. She cursed herself for never realized something so lovely hidden in front of her eyes for so long.

When Caesillia's home that night, they made love and sleep on each other embraces for the last time.

The next morning, Rav helped her owner to dress for the last time. Everything she will do in this house today will be for the last time ever. At breakfast Caesillia told Rav that her pick up will arrive at the house around three in the afternoon, then they both stay still just like that at the breakfast table with Rav putting her head on her Domina's lap and Caesillia stroking her Little Corvus's silky soft hair while enjoying the warm morning for the last time. The quiet moment ended when the house steward came in and tell Caesillia that her luggage is already in the car and it's almost time for her to leave. Caesillia finished her coffee and stood up, Rav followed, grabbing her palla and put it around Caesillia's shoulder, adjusting the length so both ends fell at the same length at both sides. They walk to the vestibulum together, again, for the last time. The door was open, the car already waiting outside. Caesillia turned back to Rav, grabs her face and kissed her, for the last time.

"Goodbye, Little Corvus."

"Goodbye Domina, save journey."

"Thank you." 

With that Caesillia exited the house into the car. Rav followed outside and watched her car drove until tears blurred it from her view.

THE END.


End file.
